


The Last Time

by stillskies



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou has always been cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 04-28-2006

The first time they met, Subaru had been enchanted by the older man. Sakurazuka-san’s golden eyes had been captivating, and the younger Sumeragi couldn’t help but drown in them.

The second time they met, Subaru avoided Sakurazuka-san’s eyes, instead focusing on a spot just to the right of Sakurazuka-san’s nose. When Subaru began to wonder if that pale cheek was as smooth as it looked, he blushed and looked away.

The third time they met, Subaru had begun to think of Sakurazuka-san as a friend, and told the older man so. Sakurazuka-san had merely smiled, and Subaru wondered if he could get him to smile like that again.

The fourth time they met, Sakurazuka-san had told Subaru to call him ‘Seishiro.’ Subaru blushed and stammered, saying that he couldn’t possibly, but Sakurazuka-san smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, and Subaru whispered, “Hai, Seishiro-san.”

+++

 

The first time Seishiro-san told Subaru he loved him, the Sumeragi could only blink owlishly at him. When Seishiro-san repeated the words, Subaru turned bright red and Hokuto-chan, who was watching, merely replied that now she’ll have to start the wedding preparations.

The second time Seishiro-san told Subaru he loved him, Subaru was asleep, so he did not see Seishiro-san’s eyes flash as he tested out the meaningless words, half-heartedly searching for the feeling that should accompany them.

The third time Seishiro-san told Subaru he loved him, it was after the incident with Kazue-san. It was then, as he listened to Seishiro-san tell him that he wasn’t going to try to force Subaru to feel the same way that Subaru began to love Seishiro, just a little.

The fourth time Seishiro-san told Subaru he loved him, Subaru knew exactly who and what Seishiro-san was. As Seishiro-san whispered the words in his ear, broken, bleeding, and dying in his arms, Subaru felt his heart break all over again. 

+++

 

The first time Subaru cried for himself was when Seishiro-san had been injured and blinded while protecting him. The feelings that assaulted him were foreign, and Subaru didn’t like them, and all he wanted was for Seishiro-san to be okay and not to hate him.

The second time Subaru cried for himself was when he found out who Seishiro-san really was. He lost himself to his mind and refused to feel the pain of the loss that the other man had left.

The third time Subaru cried for himself was when Hokuto-chan died protecting him. He cried for the loss of the one person who meant the most to him, and he cried for the definitive void that the one who killed her would never again be able to fill.

The last time Subaru cried for himself was when Seishiro-san died at his hand. He cried as he held Seishiro-san’s body to him, replaying the last whispered words in his head, and he cried as his Wish died with the one he held in his arms.


End file.
